


Mac + Torture + Jack + Rescue

by ArthursKnight



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Torture, Whump, macdalton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthursKnight/pseuds/ArthursKnight
Summary: Mac gets kidnapped and Jack is ready to do anything to find him
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third fic for this fandom! Hooray! I loved the show until Jack was gone.  
English is not my first language, so any mistake is mine.  
This was beta-read by my friend Erin.
> 
> The idea for this fic was actually a request from an anon on tumblr: "Hello! Would you be up for a Murdoc team up with a macdalton oneshot? Love your blog! Have a nice day!"  
I guess this one-shot went its own way, though!

Jack entered the secured cell, all-white walls, and an even whiter table.

He had no idea how many times he’d seen something similar during his CIA days, but today was different. Because Mac was involved. And because he had to ask a criminal for help. A criminal who had almost killed them all.

With a sigh, Jack stared at the killer.

Murdoc sat there, a smug look on his face as he greeted him with his tied hands.

“Jack Dalton! What do I owe the pleasure to?”

Jack frowned, falling on the chair on the opposite side of the table.

This was the only prison Murdoc hadn’t managed to escape from yet, and he had to get him out.

He kept quiet for a few moments, observing the other man and steading his breath.

“Did you send him?” Jack stared in Murdoc’s eyes, ready for the lies that would certainly come. He had to know the bastard.

“Who?” 

Jack tightened his hand, ready to punch the man’s smug look away.

“The fucker who kidnapp’d Mac, you asshole.” He almost growled the word, yet kept himself in check, the training at Quantico kicking in. He was no use to Mac if he murdered Murdoc. And he’d already let too much information out. 

Jack shook his head, gulping. Mac being in danger was killing him inside.

“Angus MacGyver was kidnapped?” Murdoc widened his mouth, raising his eyebrows. 

To his own frustration, Jack knew the man wasn’t faking it.

“Well, well. And who do you think is behind it? Because, I assure you, I have nothing to do with it.” 

“Liar, liar. If not you, it was one of your friends.” Jack shrugged, putting his feet on the table and crossing his legs. 

Kidnapping wasn’t Murdoc’s style, but he had to know something. Anything.

“No, Dalton. You know I’m telling the truth. I want to kill Angus myself. He’s  _ mine _ .”

“Then help me,” Jack grimaced and opened the file case in front of Murdoc, waiting for his reaction. “Who’s he?”

Murdoc looked at the picture in the file, clicking his tongue against his palate.

“Okay,” he relaxed on the chair, chuckling, “I do know him.”

“Care to share?” Jack raised his eyebrow expectantly.

“Mmmh,” Murdoc tapped his fingers against the table. “Why would I? I wouldn’t gain anything from it, now, would I?”

“What about…” Jack looked around, “Freedom?”

Murdoc furrowed his brows, staring at him, and at that moment, Jack knew he had the killer’s full attention.

Mac blinked a few times, staring into the darkness.

The air was heavy for how much the cell had been closed. Which must have been at least a few hours, in Mac’s opinion. 

No windows in sight, just a door he’d blurrily seen open when he’d been brought here the first time.

Fighting the urge to vomit what he’d been drugged with, Mac sat up against the wall further from the door. 

His whole body felt numb, his muscles hard to move. He tried to change his foot’s position, and the movement sent a spark of pain through his leg, making him grunt. It also brought a metallic sound with it, and Mac felt the heaviness of a metal chain around his ankle. Using his hands to follow it, he found out he was chained to a metal pillar against the wall.

His mind raced to find an escape, but the room was completely empty. And pitch black.

Mac took a long breath, closing his eyes. 

He had never liked the dark, his thoughts ran wild in it. Something about it just triggered something in him.

His ears rang in the silence, until they picked the sound of drops falling down. Water or something else dripped on his hair and down his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

“Oh, Jack. If only you were here…” Mac mumbled, not able to control the urge to vomit anymore. 

What he had eaten recently, which he did not even remember, fell on the floor in a disgusting puddle. He moved away from it, almost crawling, each move sending pain into his legs and arms.

He wished for Jack to find him, but knew the possibilities were slim this time. He would probably die here.

The door opened with a hiss, and Mac turned to see the silhouette of a huge man entering the room.

“Angus MacGyver, what a pleasure!” the man laughed, the words rolling in an accent Mac couldn’t place. “I’m glad we could meet each other. Now, it’s time we have a chat.”

Alarm bells rang through the whole building.

Jack hid behind the closest wall, keeping a hand on Murdoc’s chest as he held a gun in the other.

“We need to make it quick and fast,” he jumped on the closest guard, crushing the man’s head against the wall and knocking him out. “And no killing! Understood?”

Jack grunted when a second foe jumped at him, punching them in the face and then using his knee to knock the air out of them.

“And where’s the fun in that, Dalton?” Murdoc smirked, struggling with his tied hands as he hit another guard. “Besides, I would really like a weapon. You know, they are useful.”

“No can do, psycho. Com’ on!”

They made a run to the door, bullets following them. Jack shot back, running backward. He didn’t really think things would turn this ugly, but he had to get Mac back.

Murdoc managed to open the door by pushing it and they bolted to another corridor, closer to the exit.

“There’s an emergency exit that way-” Jack pointed to their left “-my rented car is close to it. Then, you’ll tell me everything you know.”

“Why would I?” Murdoc smirked, following Jack.

“Either you talk, or you die.”

There was no time to talk or think, the guards already on their heels, so Jack shoved Murdoc in the passenger seat and started the car.

“Oh, this is going to be so much fun!” Murdoc laughed, and Jack didn’t think he had ever heard the man laugh. 

It was creepy.

As they drove at max speed away from the prison and the bullets, Jack wondered why he had even given Murdoc the possibility to escape.

It was the only way to save Mac, sure, but he didn’t have to like it.

Mac took in a short breath, wheezing.

Blood dripped down his nose and created a trail down to his shirt and the ground.

He didn’t bother sitting up as he tried to evaluate all his injuries. 

His closed eye pulsed like hell as he tried, and failed, to open it. Deciding to keep both eyes closed against the dark, he gently pressed against his right side. A shot of pain ran through his body. Mac had no idea if it was a broken rib or just some future bruising, but at least he wasn’t spitting blood.

Gritting his teeth, he fought the stars dancing in front of his eyes.

“Jack…” A tear ran down his face; he gulped, tasting his dry throat. 

Mac shook his head, licking his lips. He couldn’t believe it. Even with what their job entailed, he had thought he would’ve had time. Time to plan everything. To be in the right moment to tell Jack about his feelings. But now? He would never tell him. Because Jack wouldn’t find him and he would die here. And so would Jack, because that’s what his torturer wanted. Jack would die, and it would be all his fault.

As Mac covered his face with his right hand, he noticed the fingers bent in an unnatural position. They started to pulse as if on purpose and he kept it close to his chest.

Now that his mind was a bit clearer, he scanned his body for real yet didn’t find any other injury. 

Breathing in, he thought about possible escapes, but he was still trapped to the wall. Rummaging through his pockets with his left hand, he found a paperclip.

With a sigh of relief, he got to work. 

Maybe all hope wasn’t lost.

Jack sighed for the umpteenth time as he shifted his gaze from Murdoc to the road. 

They had been quiet for most of the trip. 

Well, Jack had, while Murdoc talked his ear off. Jack decided it was the right time to stop him.

“So…”

“So.”

“Who is this guy?” Jack stopped the car in the middle of nothing, ready to use his gun, or fists, if necessary. “I kept my end of the deal, now it’s your turn.”

Murdoc played with the handcuffs for a while, seemingly thinking about his next words.

“I’m not free yet.”

“That’s as free as ya gonna get ‘f you don’t start talkin’. And maybe I’ll leave you a broken jaw as a gift, ya know.” Jack frowned. No matter how much he hated Murdoc, he needed the information. He knew it, and so did Murdoc.

The serial killer rolled his eyes, almost pouting. 

“Alright, alright, you monkey,” Murdoc sighed heavily, as if giving in to the request of an annoying child. “He’s- Well, I know him by the name of Federico Passanti.”

Shrugging, Murdoc clicked his tongue against his palate. 

“He’s well-known in the business. Not as me, of course-” the killer smirked, “but his focus is torture and gaining information.”

Jack straightened his face, not letting any information pass through.

“And he’d want Mac because?” 

Murdoc widened his arms as much as he could in the cuffs, the smirk never leaving his face.

“Who knows? Maybe Angus saw something he shouldn’t have. Maybe it has something to do with your… Think tank.” Murdoc looked out of the car window. “Or maybe it has to do with something else.” Shrugging, the hired killer made himself comfortable on the seat. “Doesn’t matter, though, does it? You want to find Angus. And I can assure you, you idiotic primate, that if you don’t find him soon, Angus is dead.”

“Then tell me where he is.” Jack’s eyebrows shot up, a small smile that promised pain forming on his face.

“I’m doing this just so I can kill Angus myself. Don’t you feel guilty about it?” Murdoc observed him, one eyebrow raised.

“I don’t care what you’re doing it for. Give the directions.” Jack restarted the engine, and rode as fast as the car could.

Mac spitted a mix of saliva and blood on the ground.

“I told you all I know,” he breathed, looking into his torturer’s eyes. 

Water dripped from his hair, his face, his fingers. His clothes were stuck to his skin in a mixture of blood and water.

The man grimaced and shook his head, clicking his tongue against his plate a few times. “Nuh-nuh, MacGyver.” 

The man, which Mac had yet to find out the name of, played with the taser in his hands. He still hadn’t noticed Mac was free from the chains, but Mac was too weak to do anything anyways. His legs were numb, and every muscle ached.

“Jack Dalton and I, you see, we go a long way back. I changed face since then, he wouldn’t recognize me. But I could recognize him, and that’s all that matters. Now. Where. Is. He?”

“I don’t know.”

The taser burned against his wet skin; Mac let out a strangled sound, rolling his head back.

He heard the door move, maybe because of the wind, but his torturer didn’t seem to notice.

“I don’t like liars, Angus. You work together. And you are… Dear friends.” A chuckle left the man’s mouth. “You confirmed it. So you must know his whereabouts, no?”

“Right behind you, asshole.” 

Someone shot the man in the shoulder, and he turned around.

Jack was standing in front of them, gun ready and a scowl on his face. Behind him, another figure emerged, and Mac recognized Murdoc.

“Jack?” Mac yelled, tears forming in his eyes. “You found me…”

“Always, Mac. I’ll always find you.” Jack’s attention shifted to the man holding his shoulder, which was bleeding profusely. “Ye wanted me, asshole? Here I am.”

Jack fired another shot, now aimed at the man’s head. 

Blood and brain matter fell on Mac, who shuddered and got up on unsteady legs. 

Jack was there in a second, holding him up and close to his chest.

“Jack-”

“Shh, it’s okay now. I got you, Mac. I got you.” 

Jack ran his hand through Mac’s hair, whispering something Mac didn’t catch as he held onto Jack’s jacket. 

Mac fixed his attention on the feeling of Jack pampering him, his heart racing and words he could never say forced to stay in his mouth.

“Hey, lovebirds,” Murdoc interjected, clapping his hands. “A ‘thank you’ would be nice, don’t you think?” His lips curled into a creepy smile.

“Jack, what is he doing here?” Mac gulped, the ache in his body not allowing any movement.

“He knew the bastard. I traded information for freedom.” Jack shrugged. To Mac’s surprise, the texan kissed his forehead.

“You shouldn’t have…”

“I’ll do anything if you’re in danger.  _ Anything.” _ The look in Jack’s eyes softened as he started to walk the two of them towards the door.

“How sweet, you two are so cute!” Murdoc rolled his eyes. “Now, though,” he waved his tied hands, “I want you to free me.”

“Jack, no-”

“It’s okay, Mac.”

Jack opened the handcuffs, then headbutted Murdoc.

The assassin passed out on the floor, making Jack chuckle. 

“Let’s get out of here, hoss.”

Holding onto Jack, Mac didn’t even protest as the older man carried him bride-style out of the building and fell asleep, knowing he was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mac have a little talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit rushed, I think, but I didn't know how to go on. I hope you like it anyways

Mac laid on the hospital bed, his eyes closed as machines made so he could breathe. He was as still as the dead, and even if Jack knew Mac was alive and recovering, it still made his insides twist.

What had the bastard done to him? 

Bruises covered Mac’s face, contrasting with his pale skin, and he had bandages on his chest and a cast on his foot.

As he took Mac’s hand in his own, Jack wiped the tears that had formed in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Mac. I’m so sorry,” the Texan gulped.

“Mhh-” Mac mumbled, his eyes slowly opening. He frowned, as if trying to understand where he was, then looked at Jack and sat up.

“Jack…” 

“Hey, Mac. Welcome back.” Jack made a small smile.

Mac vomited a series of words at him, talking as fast as he could.

“I’m so sorry, Jack. He wanted information on you, and I had to tell him. I couldn’t help it, it hurt so much-”

Jack frowned, drawing circles on Mac’s hand with his thumb.

“Info on me?”

It was all his fault. Mac got hurt because of him. Damn it.

“Yeah…” Mac gulped. “He said you wouldn’t recognize him or something… But he wanted revenge. So he got me to get to you. And Jack, I’m sorry- I thought you’d never find me...”

Jack kept silent for a few minutes, still drawing comforting patterns on Mac’s hand. He had a lot of enemies, too many to count, but he never thought they’d get to Mac.

That man had tried to kill the only light in Jack’s life.

Meanwhile, Mac lowered his gaze and bit his bottom lip.

“Jack?”

“Yes, darlin’?” The pet name got out of his mouth without his permission, and he didn’t dare to excuse himself, hoping Mac hadn’t noticed.

He did. 

Mac looked at him, his mouth open.

“So he said the truth?”

“About what?” Jack frowned. His heartbeat got faster, scared of what Mac would say.

“That you, uh…” Mac shrugged. 

The younger man seemed to have changed his mind about talking, but then he did.

“That you love me.”

“Oh, fuck’s sake…” Jack covered his face with his hands. 

If one of his enemies had noticed, the others had too.

“I’m sorry, Mac. I’m so sorry.” Jack stuck his tongue in between his lips for a second. “I will totally understand if you don’t want to work with me anymore…”

“Jack- no. It’s, uhm, kind of funny…”

“What?”

“I love you too. And while that man was torturing me… I only thought I should’ve told you sooner.”

Tears shined in Mac’s eyes, and Jack couldn’t help but kiss him.

“I should’ve protected you-”

“You can’t always be with me, and it’s okay.”

Mac smiled, a wide smile that brightened his eyes and made Jack’s heart skip a bit.

Jack lightly hugged Mac, making sure not to hurt him.

“Jack?”

“Yes, darlin’?”

“Why did you free Murdoc?”

Jack smirked, letting out a laughing breathe.

“He’s not free. I used him to get to you, but Matty already imprisoned him again.”

Mac laughed, then put his hand on his chest, aware of the broken bones.

“Did you get an earful from her?”

“When do I not?”

Jack ran his hand through Mac’s sweaty hair, kissing his forehead.

“Also, the others are coming, and they have real food. No hospital crap.”

“Ah, that’s good to hear.”

They waited for the others to arrive while they kissed and talked, wondering how neither had noticed the other’s feelings and calling themselves idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?  
Please comment and/or leave kudos!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as macdaltontrash


End file.
